


A Night In

by Iris_Reid92



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: De-Aged Twelfth Doctor, F/M, Headaches & Migraines, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: Hermione is sitting in the TARDIS library reading when the Doctor comes in with a migraine and Hermione knows just what to do to make him feel better.





	

Hermione Granger was sitting on one of the lush sofas in the TARDIS’ vast library reading the last chapter of her book before turning in for the night. The room was quiet apart from the comforting hum of the TARDIS as they traveled through the time vortex to parts unknown (to her at least) and Hermione was enjoying the peace that came with it. She had begged her boyfriend to take a day and relax to catch up on other interests apart from seeing new places and meeting new people and o her delight he agreed. She smiled fondly at the memory of him strumming on his guitar in the control room of the TARDIS. He is a unique one her man…but she wouldn’t have him any other way.

Hermione spent most of the day watching him work. She loves watching him work no matter if its to fix the TARDIS or on other calculations that only make sense to him. Today he was working on a secret project that had her reeling to know what it is. Every time she’d ask he’d only turn to her and give her a knowing yet lovable smirk and say, “You’ll find out soon enough mo ghaol.”

Of corse that would only set her more on edge. But she has lived with him long enough to leave him at his leisure and find out his surprise when he’s sure and ready to show it. With a happy sigh Hermione finished the last page of her book and with a quiet snap closed it and set it aside. Before she could even think about getting up though, the Doctor boomed through the door into the library looking very much like the epitome of a lost boy.

“Is anything wrong Starman?” Hermione asked ready to stand and meet him half way.

The Doctor winced slightly at the echo and Hermione instantly understood why he was so antsy. If everything when it comes to time lords is bigger on the inside, she can only imagine what a time lord migraine is like. Hermione grinned lovingly at him and readjusted herself on the couch before patting her hands on her lap and opening her arms out to him. Without much prompting, the Doctor unceremoniously lied down on the couch his head on her lap. Hermione grinned at her man and began to run her fingers over his rich chocolate brown curls. As she ran her fingers soothingly through his scalp Hermione couldn’t help but huff an affectionate laugh as she recalled the event that led to her Doctor’s younger appearance.

“What’s so amusing?” The Doctor asked as he nuzzles her belly.

“Just remembering the time George unwittingly used you as his lab rat which resulted in you drinking a rather potent and irriversible de-aging potion,” Hermione replied fondly as she kept running her fingers through his curls.

The Doctor grumbled something unintelligible which made Hermione stop her ministrations.

“Say again?” she asked.

“Um…well–” The Doctor stopped and took a deep breath before continuing, “Do you prefer me this younger me better than the one you met?”

Hermione looked down at him on her lap and could cry from the insecurity in his steel blue eyes. She knew he had his doubts about them when they had first met but she thought he’d been aware of how deep her love for him runs.

“Fell for /you/ idiot. Besides, I loved your grey curls,” she said tugging at one for emphasis.

“Oh?” he said looking up at her to find a loving grin being smiled at him.

“Yes, I especially loved how the top of your head was covered in silver and were dark and the nape. Those were rather wonderful to run my fingers through,” Hermione said scratching at the nape of his neck.

“Did you now,” he said with predatory grin forming on his lips.

Hermione nodded her smile growing as he sat up and pulled her astride him on the sofa. With little prompting needed Hermione wrapped her arms around the Doctor’s neck and pulled him down for a lovingly tender kiss.

“This morning you asked me what I was working on so ardently,” he said as he pecked her face and neck.

Hermione nodded lightly yet eagerly wanting to know what kept his attention that morning.

The Doctor gently untangled himself from her hold and stood pulling her along with him.

Hermione waited patiently for him to reveal his surprise and gasped as he bent down on one knee and pulled out a ring from his coat pocket.

“You have shown me wonders I never even thought to believe existed. You are a wonder my Hermione. You my bright witch are the star I’ve been searching for,” The doctor stopped to clear his throat and looked up and the astounded face of his love before taking a deep fortifying breath and saying, “With this said, will you Hermione Jean Granger, my brightest star, do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Hermione gasped and through her arms around his neck knocking them both to the ground saying, “Yes!”

The Doctor slipped the ring on her finger and held her as she hugged him for dear life.

‘This has to be the most magical day of my of life,’ they both thought as they kissed again and laughed happily at the prospect of a new life together.

 


End file.
